


OG Orphan Gang: hxh chatfic

by electradisko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Sorta Canon, Texting, idk what else to go tbd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electradisko/pseuds/electradisko
Summary: just a chat fic of my favs! no plot yet but stay tuned :)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1. it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes this is another of many chatfics for the hxh fans idk i just felt like writing some random shit. this is kind of a filler story while im writing other stuff and idk its just fun to write. i love these characters sm and i just wanna see them vibing. there might be plot later on but idk yet   
> thanks for reading :)

**_Killua_ ** _has added_ **_Leorio_ ** _,_ **_Kurapika_ ** _, and_ **_Gon_ ** _to a chat_

 **_Killua_ ** _changed one username:_ **_Killua_ ** _has been changed to_ **_skaterboi69_ **

**_skaterboi69_ ** _changed one username:_ **_Leorio_ ** _has been changed to_ **_old doctor man_ **

**_skaterboi69_ ** _changed one username:_ **_Kurapika_ ** _has been changed to M_ ** _om™_ **

**_skaterboi69_ ** _changed one username:_ **_Gon_ ** _has been changed to_ **_baby :3_ ** ****

**_skaterboi69_ ** _has named the chat:_ **_OG Orphan Gang_ **

* * *

**OG Orphan Gang 1:37am**

**Skaterboi69** : whats good fucknuts 

**Baby** **:3** : hiiii killua❤️

 **Skaterboi69** : hey gon

 **Skaterboi69** : uhhh wat up with the heart

 **Baby :3** : cuz ur my best friend and i luuuuv you

 **Skaterboi69** :... ye ye u too i guess

 **Old doctor man** : 👀 👀

 **Skaterboi69** : **@old doctor man** shut!!!

 **Baby :3** : :) 

**Old doctor man** : hehe sup kids

 **Baby :3** : Hi Leorio!!!! 

**Old doctor man** : hey gon! 

**Skaterboi69** : shut up old bastard 

**Baby :3** : wait 

**Old doctor man** : hey! Im not old im fuckin 23 bitch

 **Baby :3** : wait

 **Skaterboi69** : yeah well im not a kid! I am of legal age now sir 

**Baby :3** : Killua

 **Skaterboi69** : i am adult 

**Baby :3** : KIIIILLLLLUUUUAAAAA 

**Skaterboi69** : jesus gon what

 **Baby :3** : how do we make a group chat

 **Skaterboi69** :...

 **Skaterboi69** : are you-

 **Skaterboi69** : bruh

 **Skaterboi69** : we r in a groupchat rn tf

 **Baby :3** : :/ ye but how do i do it on my phone

 **Skaterboi69** : ugh ill show u later chill

 **Skaterboi69** : just dont spam the chat or mom is gonna get pissed

 **Mom ™** : There had better be a good reason that my phone is blowing up. 

**Skaterboi69** : told u

 **Baby :3** : Kurapika!!!! 

**Mom ™** : Hello Gon. How are you?

 **Skaterboi69** : whore

 **Old doctor man** : hey pika 

**Baby :3** : i miss uuuuuuu 

**Mom ™** : I miss you as well Gon.

 **Old doctor man** : awww u dont miss me 

**Skaterboi69** : ye wtf am i?

 **Skaterboi69** : a roach? 

**Mom ™** : Leorio, you are just as, if not more, annoying over text then you are in person. 

**Old doctor man** : i feel my heart crack </3

 **Mom ™** : Killua, you called me a whore. 

**Skaterboi69** : ur point

 **Skaterboi69** : also stop being so formal bruh 

**Baby :3** : ye its just us! 

**Mom ™** : shit u right sorry im used to work txting 

**Old doctor man** : ah hes back

 **Skaterboi69** : bruh moment

 **Baby :3** : ATYUJKSDVLI THAT SWITCH 

**Old doctor man** : @ **skaterboi69** why is gons name baby 👀

 **Skaterboi69** : bc gon is baby 

**Mom ™** : as his mom i can confirm

 **Old doctor man** : well yeah buuuut any other reasons uwu

 **Skaterboi69** : continue and ill eat your kneecaps ❤️

 **Baby :3** : i havent a clue whats going on here

 **Baby :3** : but ill act like i do 

**_Skaterboi69_ ** _changed one username:_ **_baby :3_ ** _has been changed to_ **_one braincell_ **

**One braincell** : hey :(

 **Old doctor man** : sorry buddy but thats facts

 **Mom ™** : dont worry ur still baby gon 

**One braincell** : :3 

**Mom ™** : aight imma head out i got work

 **Skaterboi69** :...

 **Skaterboi69** : bruh its 2am wtf u doing

 **Mom ™** : classified 

**One braincell** : kurapika you need to sleeeeeep

 **Mom ™** : i sleep on occasions 

**One braincell** :👁👄👁 bruv

 **Old doctor man:** pika i prescribe u with sleep 

**Mom ™** : read at 2:06 

**Skaterboi69** : oof 

**Mom ™** : aight see ya 

**One braincell** : byyye mom 

**Skaterboi69** : yeah and try to txt us sometimes whore

 **Old doctor man** : kurapika answer the phone challenge ™ 

**Skaterboi69** : he already lost 

**One braincell** : F

 **Old doctor man** : F

 **Skaterboi69** : F


	2. homie-cide & therapy

**OG Orphan Gang: skaterboi69, one braincell, Mom™, & old doctor man 2:25pm**

**skaterboi69:** hey everybody today my brother was an asshole so i'm starting a kickstarter to put him down

 **skaterboi69** : the benefits of killing him is he would be much less of an asshole

 **old doctor man:** goddamn which one was it this time smh 

**skaterboi69:** fuckin illumi

 **Mom™:** um i will not tolerate this language in chat

 **skaterboi69:** my sincerest apologies good sir

 **skaterboi69:** ill*m* 

**Mom™:** thank you 

**old doctor man:** fuck yes we got pika 2 days in a row

 **skaterboi69:** thats some kinda record tbh

 **Mom™:** whatd the nasty bitch do this time

 **skaterboi69: “** you cant have friends ah haha you dont deserve love etc.” 

**skaterboi69:** yanno the usual 

**one braincell:** I WILL NOT HESITATE IN THE SLIGHTEST TO DROP KICK HIS ASS OFF A MOTHERFUCKIN CLIFF

 **old doctor man:** damn

 **one braincell:** hey nobody can bully my best friend

 **skaterboi69:** except for the ppl in this chat

 **one braincell:** yes

 **old man doctor:** everybody gangsta until gon goes feral

 **skaterboi69:** fuck u hes always feral

 **one braincell:** ye hes right

 **_Skaterboi69_ ** _changed one username:_ **_one braincell_ ** _has been changed to_ **_feral frog_ **

**feral frog:** :)

 **old doctor man:** okay fine until he commits homicide

 **feral frog:** i prefer homie-cide

 **Mom™:** wtf why

 **feral frog:** cause i like to think im homies with everyone

 **feral frog:** until they hurt my friends

 **Mom™:** okay gon go off

 **feral frog:** i may be baby but i will not hesitate to fuck shit up

 **old doctor man:** damn gon has a different kinda body count 

**Mom™ :** get u a man who can do both

**old doctor man: 👀**

**skaterboi69:** istfg next time and i use ur eyebrows as seasoning for my ramen noodles

 **old doctor man:** haha ok anyways

 **skaterboi69:** yeah thats what i thought

 **feral frog:** what is happening

 **Mom™ :** i dont have a clue 

**Mom™ :** and i doubt i ever will

 **old doctor man:** yanno ur brother really is saying this shit 

**old doctor man:** but then is probs giving the clown bitch the succy succ

 **feral frog:** BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **skaterboi69:** can confirm

 **Mom™ :** im sorry u have this knowledge

 **skaterboi69:** me too

 **Mom™:** just repress it thats what i do heh

 **old doctor man:** okay yeah therapy time 

**Mom™:** nooooo

 **feral frog:** killua pls just come to my house :( 

**skaterboi69:** ok im chillin in a tree anyway 

**skaterboi69:** bitch showed up outta no where scared the shit outta me

 **feral frog:** give me ur location ill rek his shit

 **skaterboi69:** chill im literaly 10mins from ur place 

**skaterboi69:** clown mofo showed up looking for u **@feral frog**

 **skaterboi69:** i used godspeed™ while they were arguing 

**skaterboi69:** or flirting

 **skaterboi69:** i cant tell anymore

 **feral frog:** i dont see it 🙈😌

 **old doctor man:** i dont hear it 🙉😝

 **Mom™:** imma manifest happiness 🥳

 **feral frog:** :( 

**old doctor man:** kids what did we say about self-care

 **Mom™:** more espresso less depresso

 **old doctor man:** no

 **feral frog:** dont be sad. sad backwards is das. and das not good

 **old doctor man:** no

 **skaterboi69:** it be like that sometimes

 **old doctor man:** NO

 **skaterboi69:** yeah but

 **skaterboi69:** therapy: expensive

 **skaterboi69:** telling myself “it be like that sometimes”: free

 **old doctor man:** first of all u have money

 **old doctor man:** second of all im literally a licensed doctor

 **Mom™:** leorio u literally need therapy too

 **old doctor man:**...

 **_Skaterboi69_ ** _changed one username:_ **_old doctor man_ ** _has been changed to_ **_concerned dad_ **

**concerned dad:** hey this isnt about me

* * *

**just cause we’re bffs doesnt mean i forgive u for stealing my skittles: sonic speed & skittle stealer 3:11pm**

**sonic speed:** yo im here

 **skittle stealer:** ok do u just wanna chill here or go somewhere ???

 **sonic speed:** can we just chill here sorry im not looking to talk to anyone else

 **skittle stealer:** ok i left the door unlocked for u just come to my room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys yes another chapter of this randomness is out :) lemme know what other plot lines u wanna see imma have some cute pining from both ends and actual plot coming soon but if u have any ideas id love to hear em


	3. gay panic n shit

**_no serotonin allowed: gonxreader (killua) & twinkstan (leorio) 9:17pm_ **

**gonxreader:** VGTEFUVOQ3LQLVUFYOOUYPOQ9278QHBCAFDSV GHEJP EM

**twink stan:** child pls im not fluent in bottom

**twink stan** : …

**twink stan:** u cant just gay panic n leave 

**gonxreader:** HEPL HE SELEP ON ME

**twink stan:** ok gon in sleeping on u

**gonxreader:** YESH JFDHB

**twink stan:** ok...and? 

**gonxreader:** he s so cuet wat do i do

**twink stan:** ah young love 😩

**gonxreader:** stfu as if ur not crying cause the twink is txting us again

**twink stan:** UCFEWTCASDFG PLS HE HHAS A NAME

**gonxreader:** irrelevant 

**gonxreader:** anyway 

**gonxreader:** so i went to his house right

**gonxreader:** n we play video games cause ye

**gonxreader:** we laying on his bed

**gonxreaader:** suddenly hes not playing anymore

**gonxreader:** n he gvuowaisuigoue

**gonxreader:** n hes just laying on my chest lookin all cute n shit

**gonxreader:** PLS LEORIO IM CRYING 

**twink stan:** damn are we sure he doesnt know what hes doing 😉

**twink stan:** jk its gon rip bro

**gonxreader:** 😡 i hate it here on jahs 

**twink stan:** u love it there

**gonxreader:** SHUT

**gonxreader:** DONT BE HOMOPHOBIC

**twink stan:** IM BI????

**gonxreader:** AND? U RLLY BI AND HOMOPHOBIC

**twink stan:** THIS IS SLANDER 

**twink stan:** ACFAFGCGVSG GSGDSASFG PLS

**gonxreader:** NOW WHOS SPEAKING BOTTOM

**twink stan:** STFU IM A TOP U ASS

**gonxreader:** IN UR DREAMS

**twink stan:** IM NOT THE ONE WHOS ACTIVELY DENYING BEING A BOTTOM

**twink stan:** ATLEAST I CAN SAY ID SWITCH

**gonxreader:** ASDFGHHJSD STFU OLD MAN

**twink stan:** I DONT NEED THIS 

* * *

**OG Orphan Gang: skaterboi69, feral frog, Mom™, & concerned dad 9:33pm**

**skaterboi69:** no longer stan leorio bye send tweet 

**Mom™:** deserved

**concerned dad:** -_-

**2:47am**

**feral frog:** honestly

**feral frog:** i might commit arson tonight :) 

**skaterboi69:** guys pls hes not lying HES NOT HERE

**concerned dad:** WHAT

**concerned dad:** THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE (1) KOMAEDA KINNIE HERE 

**Mom™:** yeah and its killua

**skaterboi69:** YEAH- wait back up

**Mom™:** gon pls dont commit arson

**concerned dad:** dont say it

**Mom™:** ...without me

**concerned dad:** there it is

**feral frog:** omg i just went to the bathroom guys plsss

**skaterboi69:** dyacwuuvyaef bitch u cant just say thst ten leave vyewgbhiu

**feral frog:** im not gonna do it girl~✨

**Mom™:** i was just thinkin about it~✨

**skaterboi69:** eye-

**Mom™:** dhmu iykyk 💔

**skaterboi69:** die nightcore stan 💖 

**Mom™:** stay pressed kaneki kinnie 🥱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the long wait! im working on another long fic of leopika with actual plot and content :)))


End file.
